The Change
by Guera Mexicana
Summary: When that guy said he knew when Scully had invited Mulder into her bed I figured something happened before All Things.  This is my version.


A/N: When that guy said he knew when Scully had invited Mulder into her bed I figured something happened before All Things. This is my version.

Set between Millennium and All Things

I do not own them. I do this for fun.

* * *

The Change

Something has changed between Mulder and me. It was nothing at first, but now we have entered a new place. A place neither of us thought we would ever be. We were too busy working or hiding behind our jobs to notice the other felt the same.

The first sign was when he kissed me on New Year's. We both brushed it off as the traditional kiss. I thought maybe he felt obligated to do it.

_"__Hug your friends and loved ones tight. What the heck, whoever that person is next to you. No time like the present."_

I could sense his movement from behind me. I turned to look at him and then he kissed me. It was quick and simple. Appropriate.

"The world didn't end," he said.

"No, it didn't." Truthfully, I was happy he'd done it. Then I was scared. Dick Clark told him to. My response was cold and I saw the look on his face. It hurt me, too.

Over the next several weeks some very interesting things happened to us. Well, dull mostly. To anyone else it would seem interesting. The worst one, though, was Pfaster. That night he took me to his apartment and treated me in a much different way than he ever had after such a frightening ordeal. He was quiet and he let me relax. Normally he'd make a big fuss. Make sure I had eaten and got some sleep. It was sweet of him. If I hadn't asked him to hold me that night who knows if we would be where we are now. We laid in his bed for a few minutes. We just looked at each other. He noticed I was drifting off to sleep and gave me another kiss before leaving the room. There was nothing more to it. Just a little good night kiss.

We shared more moments like that. I came to expect it when we'd part. They were always the same, simple and quick. For a while they meant nothing more than goodbye or goodnight. It wasn't until the Gunmen contacted us for help on their latest project that I felt the burning flames of jealousy rise within me. The way Mulder looked at Jade Blue Afterglow as she walked out of the interrogation room was enough to question my own intentions with him.

I watched him more closely after that. I found myself staring at him a little too much. One night he came over unexpectedly. We did our usual movie night ritual and when he kissed me goodnight I seized my opportunity! I held him against my body and intensified the kiss. Brushing my tongue against his lips I practically forced entry into his mouth. He pulled back surprised by my forwardness. I could see the question in his eyes and I quickly answered him by repeating my previous action. He played along, but I could tell he was still wondering what I was doing. When I began pulling him toward my room he stopped.

"Scully?" It was just a whisper.

I smiled and continued. Looking back I now realize why he was playing music the next morning when I came into work. He must have been really confused when I said I didn't want to go to England with him. Poor guy. It was that weekend, however, when I decided this new path was the right one.

Seeing Daniel made me question my life with Mulder and especially the things we'd done the night before. I'm almost sure that if I hadn't seen Daniel I would have changed my mind with Mulder, blaming the whole thing on alcohol or loneliness. I also would have never come to the conclusion that leaving Daniel was the right choice.

I went to Mulder's apartment and explained the whole thing to him. I realized at that moment that Mulder really was a special man. He listened to me and understood my own doubts. I was shocked to discover myself on his couch alone.

"Are you ok?" he asked when I entered his bed.

"I missed you."

He engulfed me in his arms and we spent the night exploring each other. It was all so wonderful! I could feel the love emanating from him. There was a new light in his eyes and I knew it was difficult to hide because I too felt the same way. I'm anxious to see what's next in our lives.


End file.
